Rage
by ForeverACharmedOne
Summary: Disney's HoND. He would not let Esmeralda die. Anger was now his strength. Onesided Quasi/Esmeralda.


**Rage**

------------------

Quasimodo remained still and silent, his head hung low, eyes cast down at the crowded square, bound in chains whilst the execution of innocent people, his friends…. and Esmeralda, proceeded. His heart was breaking. They were all going to die because of him. If he had not led Phoebus to the Court of Miracles, Frollo never would have found them. If he had not felt a glimmer of hope that Esmeralda might choose him, she would not be tied to a pyre.

Secretly, he had always known that Esmeralda would not choose him. _He_ wouldn't choose him, why should she? She was beautiful, kind and brave. He was ugly, a coward, and a monster. Despite this, he hurried after Phoebus anyway to warn her.

No, he wasn't a monster. Esmeralda had assured him of that. She had taken his hand and softly traced her fingers along his large palm. Her sweet voice caressed him with gentle words, kind words that no one had ever given him before. And her warm smile lit up the entire cathedral. She was an angel. An angel condemned to burn for a crime she didn't commit, because of him. He forced himself to look away from the square.

"Come on, Quasi! Snap out of it!"

"Your _friends_ are down there!"

Quasimodo remained unmoved as if he hadn't heard.

"It's all my fault."

He _was_ a monster. He had helped Frollo capture the Court of Miracles. Unknowingly, but he had. Now all would pay for his error.

"You've got to break these chains!"

"I can't. I've already tried. Besides, what difference would it make?"

Why? So he could see Esmeralda die a slow and painful death? Or even if she was somehow miraculously saved, she would live her life in Phoebus' arms, meanwhile he would be the bell ringer hidden in the shadows, alone forever.

"But, you can't let Frollo win!"

"He already has."

Frollo had won. Frollo always won. He molded Quasimodo into thinking himself a monster. He instilled fear into everyone, everyone except Esmeralda. Esmeralda defied him openly; enraging him more than anyone else in Paris had ever dared to. But now even she was about to be suppressed to Frollo's will, permanently. There was no hope if she fell. All hope and light was lost.

"_These_ chains aren't what's holding you back Quasimodo!"

"Leave me alone!"

He turned away from the stunned looks on his only remaining friends' faces. He scarcely heard what they were saying, nor did he truly want to hear. But the next few words reached his ears despite his weakened, dismal state.

"…We just thought you were made of something stronger."

Stronger. Was he strong? He could ring Notre Dame's bells at the appropriate times, but did he have true strength? He had defied his master twice now in all of his life, but not like Esmeralda, or even Phoebus had. They were strong. They were willing to die for their strength. Abruptly, Frollo's cruel, booming voice echoed to the top of the cathedral where he stood chained. He peered down at the square again, an angry, determined look now surfacing.

"It is my most sacred duty to send this unholy demon back where she belongs!"

Frollo brought the torch towards Esmeralda, and lit the wood at her feet. The fire blazed immediately.

"NOOOO!"

He howled and pulled at his chains. The bells of Notre Dame vibrated and buzzed and the cathedral itself rattled at his outrage. His heart pounded in his ears as his bounds snapped. He would not let Esmeralda die! His love may be unrequited, but he could not hold that against her. Esmeralda was his friend if nothing else, and he would not allow his friend to die by Frollo's hand. Quasimodo had had enough of letting Frollo rule him, removing every glimpse of happiness from his life along with him, but no more.

Shaking himself free of all the rubble, he stood up, his chains falling to the ground, fury burning in his heart. Anger was now his strength. And with that strength, he would rescue Esmeralda, his angel, from the jaws of death. The adrenaline rushing through him, he fearlessly grabbed a rope from his previous prison and swung himself down to the inferno.

* * *

Any comments? Concrit? If you did like this, I have another Quasi oneshot called "Like Mother" in the Disney section. Also, I'm a big Quasi/Esmeralda shipper. Phoebus is funny and I love him, but I really think that Esmeralda should have chosen Quasimodo. That is all. 


End file.
